bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblivious
Goblivious, also known as the Cosmic Entity, is a primordial being who lives in and controls the Empty, a place of nothingness predating all of creation. He is the older brother of Aurora and Titania and the brother-in-law of God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus and Oberon. When Annael went to the Empty after her death at the hands of Mephistopheles, the young angel woke up as did Goblivious. Though the Primordial Being tried to make Annael fall back asleep, Oracle arrived and the two fought until Oracle ultimately convinced him to resurrect Annael so he may return to his sleep, with Goblivious agreeing. Biography Early History Origins Goblivious has existed since the beginning, alongside the other Primordial Beings, especially his sisters Aurora and Titania. Goblivious initially had feelings for Amara due to constantly having been together and being entities of similar embodiments. However, when Amara became too dangerous, Goblivious solemnly accepted the fact she had to be imprisoned for eternity and did not vex God for it. He controls the Empty and he explained to Annael that the Empty existed before creation. When angels and demons die, they go to the Empty where they eternally slumber, allowing the entity to do the same. If even one of its charges is awake, Goblivious is awoken as well until the awakened being is either asleep again or cast out of the Empty. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 13 ]] In The Big Empty, after the Malakhim Annael is awakened by Oracle's and Lucia's telepathic call, Goblivious is awakened again. He arose in the form of a pool of dark liquid inside the Empty after Annael walked by before taking on a vague humanoid form. Goblivious followed Annael as she made her way through the Empty, though she sensed his presence and called out to it. The entity took on the form of a middle-aged man to communicate with her directly. Gobliviouss identified himself as "just your friendly, neighborhood cosmic entity" and stated that he has taken on a human form as his real form is too frightening. Goblivious explained to Annael that the Empty is what existed before everything, not including the Primordial Beings and Annael was "soaking in it." Goblivious told Annael that how every angel and/or demon that has ever died was in an eternal sleep inside the Empty but was confused by how Annael was awake. According to Goblivious, "in all of forever", nothing has ever awakened inside the Empty, as he mentioned his slumber being disturbed by her awakening. Annael didn't know and suggested that her siblings must have done something, but Goblivious disbelieved this and stated that only he has power over the Empty. Goblivious then put his hand to Annael's forehead and painfully went through her memories in an attempt to find out what could have woken her up. Afterwards, Goblivious explained to Annael, who remained in pain, what he did and that he wanted Annael back to sleep. It described Annael being awake as a trapped gnat that was loudly buzzing in his head, as Annael realized from his description that her being awake was painful for him. This was confirmed by Goblivious himself, stating that if Annael could not sleep, then Goblivious could not sleep as well. Goblivious insisted that he likes and needs sleep, causing Annael to suggest that he get rid of her by sending Annael back to the living. Goblivious instead suggested that he throw Annael so deep into the Empty that she could not bother him anymore, but Annael recognized that he was bluffing. Annael challenged that Goblivious's plan would not work as he would have already done so if it would. Goblivious acknowledged that Annael was right, but refused to send her back, telling Annael that "it's not part of the deal." Goblivious stated that he has gone through Annael's mind and knows everything there is about her and claimed that there was nothing back for Annael. Goblivious grasped the back of Annael's head, lift her off her feet, and painfully showed Annael visions of her being tortured by Furiad, her fights with other angels, and her death at the hands of Mephistopheles. Goblivious struck down Annael, attempting to convince the young angel that she was worthless so she would return to sleep. However, Annael still refused the his demands and declared that no matter what he does, she will fight him for eternity if she was not released. Goblivious angrily denied Annael's demands as Annael continued to demand for her release from the realm, staring down the entity while making his statement. Annael later awakened in a meadow on Earth and realized that Goblivious has resurrected her as she demanded. Personality Though he has a calm and soft-spoken manner, Goblivious was shown to have a sarcastic manner as shown in his meeting with Annael. He also showed frustration at his failures to break her spirit in an attempt to get her to give up on wanting to live again to get her to return to her slumber. When this didn't work, Goblivious attacked her out of frustration and called her worthless, which proved unsuccessful. Goblivious was very angry at Annael's defiant attitude, but refused to comply. However, he seems to have some respect for Oracle, as he finally complied to resurrect Annael to be able to return to his slumber. Powers and Abilities Being the supreme ruler of the Empty and a Primordial Being, Goblivious possesses immeasurable supernatural power, allowing him to do just about anything he wishes within his own realm. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' As a Primordial Being, Goblivious has the power to do practically anything he wishes and has complete control over the Empty. He claims that not even God has power in the Empty and all within it. However, Goblivious lacks the ability to force something that has awakened in the Empty back to sleep and must either convince them to return to sleep on their own or expel them. In addition, Oracle has said that while Goblivious's power is surpassed by that of God and matches that of Death, Oberon, Magnus, Titania, Aurora and Eve and admits that he would prefer not fighting him, being outside the Empty weakens him. **'Healing:' Despite Annael's vessel being burned and destroyed, Goblivious was able to restore it with no sign of damage. **'Resurrection:' Goblivious was able to resurrect Annael, returning her to Earth in the process. **'Shapeshifting:' Due to his terrifying true form, Goblivious can take on the form of whatever it wishes. In The Empty, it changed from his true form to the appearance of a middle-aged man when speaking to Annael and before pursuing her, it changed from a puddle of Black Ooze and took on a vague humanoid form to walk around The Empty. **'Super Durability:' Goblivious can easily withstand blows, although attacks from entities of similar levels of power can cause him pain. **'Super Strength:' Goblivious was able to effortlessly lift and overpower Annael. When he attacked Heaven, he effortlessly defeated (but not killed) all of the angels that stood in his way. Goblivious was also able to overpower Annael and Lucia, and strangled Eartheia to the point that he was briefly unconscious with no effort. Goblivious's strength equals that of Death. He was strong enough that he had the slight upper hand over Oracle himself. **'Telekinesis:' Goblivious was able to stop Annael by raising his hand towards her. **'Telepathy:' In order to learn more about Annael, Goblivious painfully dug through her memories. He later used this power to show her some of her most painful memories in an effort to convince Annael that she was worthless and should go back to sleep. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Goblivious has a certain level of Cosmic awareness, as he knows about the worlds and what happened before its creation, as it was there. Despite this, even it couldn't figure out why Annael had awoke in what it considers all of forever. *'Immortality:' As the supreme ruler of the Empty, Goblivious is immortal and has existed almost as old as God himself. **'Invulnerability:' Goblivious cannot be killed by any known weapon, its only known weakness is sleep deprivation. However, if stabbed with Lim 'E Light, he will be eradicated from all existence. Weaknesses Although he is the ruler of the Empty and one of the Primordial Beings, even Goblivious has a few weaknesses of his own as well, thus even he is not without his shortcomings. * Aurora: As his sister, Aurora can harm Goblivious but she is not capable of killing him. * Awakening of The Empty Inhabitants: As long as the inhabitants of the Empty sleep, so does Goblivious. However, if even a single inhabitant is awake, he also wakes up the entity from its sleep. Furthermore, having waking inhabitants in the Empty causes him pain. ** Sleep Deprivation: Being in deep slumber since before all existence, Goblivious can be severely disturbed if he cannot rest. Annael claimed, while she cannot beat Goblivious, she can stay awake to lay pressure to him. However, Oracle has said that Goblivious can still remain active for days before becoming too tired to continue. * Outside The Empty: While Goblivious is supremely powerful, even outside the Empty, his power seems to be limited when he leaves the Empty. However, while being outside the Empty does appears to hurt him, Goblivious cannot die even if forever separated from the Empty, but being out of the Empty for such a long time can weaken him to the point of being incapacitated unless his essence is returned to the Empty, in which case he would be able to quickly regenerate. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species